A Rocking Notch
by xS I L E N T Harmony
Summary: Bobby has a kid? When he gets a call from her in need of help, he begrudgingly sends Sam and Dean. Too bad joys of traveling with fame comes with a price. Too bad there's a monster after his daughter Angelique. Or is it? Will Dean finally bang a pop star?
1. I Kissed A Girl and Dean Liked It!

**A/N:** Yes, another story! I'm sorry, but I'm kind of addicted to these SPN stories! The lyrics, in case you have any doubt, is Katy Perry's _I Kissed A Girl_ (I don't like her, but the song is kind of catchy. Along with E.T...). Photos will be up on my profile soon of who Angelique is! Hope you enjoy and please r/r!

* * *

><p>Cool fog settled around Bobby's house. Rain clouds hovered over the area, threatening to let drops fall at any moment.<p>

Dean emerged from the kitchen with a beer in one hand and sandwich in the other. He walked to the living room, hoping he could steal Sam's computer away for his own personal reasons/needs.

Instead, Dean walked into a sight he never thought he'd see.

Sitting in the living room was Bobby, looking completely lost as to how to navigate using the bit of technology gain Sam had over the two. At least Bobby knew how Dean felt on a daily basis… finally.

"Don't tell me you're looking at what I think you are, Bobby," said Dean. He smirked at the look Bobby shot him.

"No. I'm on YouTube."

"Is that like the MySpace thing?" Dean asked.

Behind him, Sam replied, "No, Dean, it's not like MySpace. YouTube has a bunch of videos. It's where Justin Bieber got famous."

"Gross," Dean muttered. He shot a look at Sam and then darted for the seat next to Bobby. Sam followed right behind, barely missing the seat Dean got. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes at the smirk Dean sent him.

"Why are you watching a—what is that?"

"Angelique. She's the latest big thing to hit pop music," Bobby said, albeit begrudgingly. A hand moved from the laptop to pull his cap off his head and scratch. He set it back just as quickly.

Sam and Dean shared a look, each with the question wondering why Bobby was interested. Simultaneously, they shrugged.

Dean nodded his head toward Sam, encouraging him to ask Bobby the million-dollar question.

"Why are you looking at her videos?" Sam asked.

"Because she's my daughter."

Whatever the Winchester duo had been drinking was spit out immediately. Their eyes both widened greatly, wondering how in the world they missed this bit of info.

A daughter? Since when did Bobby have a daughter? Since when was she hitting it in fame?

"It was a case in California," Bobby explained. He knew the looks he was getting. "A simple ghost problem really. When I was done, the woman wanted to thank me. Nine months later got a call saying she'd given birth.

"I tried telling her that I wanted in her life, but she really didn't want me in it. Turns out a hunter isn't really the best thing a daughter needs in life—her words, not mine. I just got a call from Angelique," Bobby said. "She said some real weird things are going on. Things her mother always said I was an expert in."

"So you check out YouTube for your daughter dancing scantily?" asked Sam.

"No, I asked what was going on," Bobby replied. "She told me she couldn't explain over the phone, she'd have to show me. When I asked the best time, she said she didn't have time. Being a singer has disadvantages or something."

Dean, intrigued, pulled the laptop over to face him. He moved the curser and clicked where a clip from the video was, playing the video.

The video began with several girls, lying around in lace lingerie and feeding one another strawberries. Then a girl, looking barely legal—but most likely in her late twenties thanks to Hollywood magic these days—with dark locks twisted into several curls.

This was never the way I planned

_Not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand._

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanted to try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

"Dean, need to take a cold shower?" Sam asked. "Seriously, the video can't be that intense! Calm down!"

"I am calm," he replied. "But, she's so…" A killer look from Bobby made him rethink his words. "Gorgeous." He settled on.

"Nice save."

I kissed a girl and I liked it

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong; it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"Please tell me there's some girl-on-girl," Dean muttered. He yelped when a hand came down to whap him on the head. Bobby jerked the laptop out of his hands and hit the video to stop it.

"Well, I was going to send you two idjits to see what her problem was, but if you can't handle a little video then I'll find someone else."

"We'll take it!" exclaimed Dean. He jumped up and drank the rest of his beer before practically skipping to the kitchen. From the living room, they could most likely hear him singing about banging a singer on the Billboards Top 40.

It was always one of his goals.

Within moments he was back in the living room. He glared expectantly at Sam, gesturing the giant to go up the stairs and get ready.

"You have to pack too," Sam reminded.

"Nope," Dean remarked. "Done it already."

"How?" Bobby and Sam asked simultaneously. The two then shared a look, nodding at once before muttering, "Dean loves women."

While Sam was upstairs, Dean kept leaping from one foot to the next in excitement.

After a couple moments—which seemed like hours to Dean—Sam bounded down the stairs, bag slung over a shoulder. Sam waved goodbye to Dean, but was dragged out by a very anxious Dean in the process.

Dean jumped into the driver seat and popped the keys in quickly. As he was turning the key, the door was jerked open.

"What the hell, Bobby?" Dean exclaimed.

"I need you to promise me one thing, Boy," Bobby said.

"Okay?"

"I don't want you, or Sammy over there, getting as close to my daughter as you want. Hear me? I do not want Angelique being another notch on the Dean Winchester bedpost," Bobby said. His tone held an undertone that held certain promises of death if this promise were broken.

"And if I do?" Dean gulped.

"You'll never have full use of that thing needed to bring more Winchesters into the world."

A gulp resonated from both Sam and Dean. Though the threat—no, promise—was directed toward Dean, it still stood for Sam.

"Understood," Sam and Dean said.


	2. My touch will make you think, Dean

**A/N:** Here's the latest chapter! Hope you all enjoy :). And of course, pictures of Bradley and Kendall will be in the profile! Please r/r!

* * *

><p>The sun was rising just over the sky. A line of orange outlined skyscrapers. They had finally made it to Los Angeles.<p>

"Did Bobby tell us where she was going to be?" Dean asked. He sighed and cursed at the slow-moving traffic. He never could really stand traveling below the speed limit. Other than when infected by a ghost. Then he was just afraid of everything.

"Called earlier, said she'd be doing a video shoot or something," Sam replied. He began giving Dean directions to the set, knowing Dean was becoming more and more anxious.

After what felt like hours, Dean pulled the Impala out of park and got to driving once again. They were soon pulling into a busy area, filled with people rushing to and fro. Several of the people seemed to be men, wearing next to nothing. In the things they were wearing, it definitely looked like something from a different time.

"Are they trying to look like something from _Gamers_?" Dean asked.

"It is a video set," Sam pointed out. "Who knows what the theme of it is."

The Impala settled into a parking spot, the purr of the engine calming Dean down. At least temporarily.

The two exited the Impala after a moment more of silence. When they began walking toward the set, a hint of giddiness washed over Dean. He was excited to meet this supposed daughter Bobby had.

They followed a few other people, who all seemed to be going one way. As they were going through though, a security guard stopped them.

"Where's your passes?" the guard asked.

Dean and Sam shared a look. Both shrugged toward each other, stuck in this situation once in their lives.

Sam looked away from Dean, looked at the security guard with a slight smile, and began patting down his body. Dean was baffled; they hadn't packed their usual IDs this time.

"Oh, we must have forgotten it somewhere!" Sam exclaimed. "We can go get it, but—"

"No, no," the security guard replied, "the video begins shooting here any second. You don't have time to search your car for your passes." With that, the security guard pushed them through to the set.

Dean smiled hugely and knew he had to be in heaven.

"Like a Penthouse forum post," he murmured.

"Dean! Fantasy, porn," Sam reminded. Dean rolled his green eyes, and continued onward. The smile didn't leave his face at all.

Suddenly, a girl sidled up to the two. Standing just to the middle of Dean's chest, she wore a skin-tight black outfit. Her light brown hair was curled and tossed up onto something that didn't look like something of this time. She smirked at the two, getting one in return from Dean.

"Are you Sam and Dean?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "And you are?"

"Angelique."

"Wait?" Dean's eyes widened as he continued to openly ogle the singer. "You're Bobby's daughter?"

"How did you know it was us?" Sam asked.

"You don't look like the rest of the people here," Angelique replied simply. "Flannels in California show someone who's not from around here, boys." She sent another smirk their way and skipped off to where videos were set up. The extras were setting up around in the area as well, mostly men shirtless.

Dean and Sam shared a look before moving closer to the scene set up for filming. Music started up, sounding much faster than what both figured it actually would be.

Dean practically salivated at the site of Angelique sidling up beside one of the extra men. As she was lip-syncing to the words, she let her hand settle on the man's waist. Slowly, she moved it up, arching her neck as the song sped up a little bit more.

Dean's little fantasy of placing him in the shoes of the extra was shattered when the director yelled, "Cut!"

Dean watched Angelique smile at the extra and walk away from the cameras. She walked back up to Sam and Dean.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Hell yes," Dean groaned out. A hand raised up to wipe his face from any drool that might have escaped. He smiled slightly at the singer.

"It's called acting," Angelique said, "and if you two are going to do whatever it is you do, then you need to learn how to do it. For example…" She pointed behind them. Sam and Dean jerked to look behind them and groaned loudly.

Two security guards, plus a man who looked about the age of Sam walked toward them. His hair was cut short, sticking up slightly in odd directions.

"That's my friend, named Bradley. He likes to get… overprotective," Angelique whispered. "Good luck!" They looked at her as she bounded back toward the shoot to work on the scene she'd just shot once more.

Something about needing different angles for the final production.

"You two!" the security guards yelled at the same time. Dean groaned. He really hated people of authority.

"What are you doing here? This is a closed set," the man Angelique had pointed out as Bradley practically growled. His hazel eyes shot daggers at Sam and Dean, Dean specifically. It unnerved Dean, but knew not to stand down.

Dean started, "We were—"

"Visiting our friend, Angelique," Sam finished.

"She never told me she had friends coming to the set," Bradley said.

"Well, then you two must not be very close," Dean piped.

Bradley's gaze intensified on Dean, if that were possible. Dean merely smirked in reply.

"Leave," Bradley said sternly.

"Sorry, Sunshine, but Angelique wants us here," Dean said happily.

"We'll just see about that," Bradley said in a low voice. He continued glaring daggers at Dean while he walked over to where they had just finished shooting the same scene. Dean could see the two nodding and motioning toward Sam and him. After a few moments, Bradley sighed and walked back over to them. The entire time, his eyes were rolling and his entire persona screamed anger.

"So are we good, Bradley?" Sam asked. Dean's smirk held, perhaps even wider, as the two security guards and Bradley walked away.

"Someone's not a happy camper," Dean said after Bradley was out of hearing range.

"Well, he's probably pissed because Angelique's showing you more attention than he ever gets," a voice said behind them. Dean groaned to himself. Like he wanted more aggravating people around him today.

"I'm Kendall," she introduced herself. "The much-closer friend of Angelique."

"That's kinda vain," Dean muttered.

"I'm kidding!" Kendall laughed. "But, I really am a friend of Angelique's. It's nice to meet some of Angelique's other friends."

Kendall stood at about the same height as Angelique did. Her hair straight, except for the few curls at the ends of her hair, blond locks, and she wore a simple gray dress that puffed out slightly once it passed her hips. Over the dress, she wore a shiny-looking belt.

Dean's eyes definitely liked the site.

"Eyes are up here," Kendall said smartly. She smiled when he looked agitated.

"What's up with everyone around here being quick in the remarks?" Dean asked.

"You kinda have to if you want to survive," Kendall said simply. "Otherwise you never even make it off the ground. At least, in the music business. Producers and record companies just love when soft-spoken people try to get in. Means they can push them around easier and get what they want that much easier."

"I'll try to remember that," Dean said.

Kendall smiled softly and walked off. Dean's eyes drifted downward as he checked out her long legs.

"This is going to be so fun," Sam muttered. "Especially if you keep ogling every woman around here, Dean."


	3. Keep On Dancing 'Til The World Ends

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for the newest chapter! School took me away :/ Hope you all enjoy and the song she's singing is 'Till The World Ends' by Britney Spears!

* * *

><p>"You guys can sleep in the guest room," Angelique said. She set her keys in the dish by the front door and led Sam and Dean through the house.<p>

The house looked moderately bigger than what was expected. A two-story house, the stairs led to many rooms upstairs. In the living room, there were several windows that let sunlight filter in.

"Bought this house after my first album was released. It was nice at the time, now it's pretty much a burden," Angelique explained.

"Why's it a burden?" Sam asked. He looked into the fairly modern kitchen and at the many bowls sitting on the island.

"Because it's a constant reminder of the fact that I'm going to be forever alone," Angelique replied.

Dean stopped and looked at her. He couldn't believe she had just announced that the way she did.

Angelique stopped when the silence became deafening. She looked back at the brothers. "I was kidding," she said. She laughed a little to herself and continued, "It's just that I'm hardly ever here to enjoy the house."

Sam and Dean both nodded.

She smiled at them and nodded them along toward the staircase. Walking up the stairs, Sam and Dean took in the blank walls that led up to the top of the stairs. At first, it discerned Sam, until he remembered her saying she was hardly ever here.

After walking down the hallway upstairs, she led the two to at the very end. She opened the door and motioned them in.

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the room. Sure he'd been in a few nice motel rooms, but this room seemed to trump all the rooms combined. The walls were a plain beige color, with a window opposite the twin beds. The window showed a tree that stretched above the window, but the sight was nonetheless beautiful. On one of the walls was a dresser, and beside that was a mini refrigerator.<p>

"It's not much, but I figure it'd be better than a motel or something," Angelique said softly. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

Dean watched her walk away from the door. He turned back to the room and ran for one of the beds. He threw himself on one and yelled, "I call this one!"

He ignored his brother and snuggled into the soft bed. He pulled his hands behind his head. Staring at the ceiling, he thought over how excited he was for this case.

"Dean, stop smirking like that," Sam said. Dean shot a look at his enormous brother a look and continued smirking.

"We need to start working—"

"No, Sammy," Dean interrupted. "Can't we just enjoy ourselves for a while?"

"Dean, Angelique didn't call Bobby for us to _relax_," Sam said. "We need to help her."

Dean sat up. Running a hand through his dirty blonde that almost looked brunette locks, he shot another look at Sam. He pushed himself off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, we need to ask her why she wanted us here," Dean muttered. He opened the door and walked out.

After making it downstairs, Dean looked around for Angelique. He spotted her in the living room, and he made his way over to her.

Dean slumped down in the couch opposite Angelique and brought his feet to rest off the side of the couch.

"Put your feet down," Angelique scolded. She continued watching the television while eating a bowl of what looked like cereal.

"Why?" Dean asked. "You have your feet up."

"I also don't have disgusting shoes on my feet that are caked in mud," she pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes and put his feet down.

A few moments later, Sam came down and sat down beside Dean. He looked at Angelique and breathed deeply.

"What do you want to know?"

Sam laughed a little and asked, "Why did you call Bobby?"

"You mean my dad?" Angelique asked. "It's fine, I know he's really my dad, though he wasn't really there for me. It's okay to say my dad if you want."

"Okay, why did you call your dad?"

Angelique sat her bowl of cereal on the table in front of her. She said, "Well, it started a couple weeks ago. At first, I just thought it was something normal.

"A few weeks ago, I got a call from my mom. Apparently, one of my friends was attacked. They said it looked like her dog had attacked her. But, she ended up living.

"Then, a few days ago I got a call saying that my ex-boyfriend was attacked in a similar fashion. Again, he ended up living though."

"Sounds almost like a werewolf, but why isn't he taking the heart?" Sam asked to himself.

"If it is, then there's some other reason as to why they're not fully killing the person," Dean said.

"I know, I just asked why the werewolf would be doing that," Sam said. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Angelique. She was staring at the two, taking in their banter with a raised eyebrow.

"Werewolf?"

"Werewolf," Sam and Dean replied simultaneously. They knew the drill when talking about the supernatural to one who didn't believe.

Angelique sighed and ran a hand through her brunette locks. She shook her head and murmured, "I just… can't believe there's things out there like werewolves."

Dean chuckled and looked at the television to get out of the conversation he always hated giving. Like he always said, he could get the supernatural better than humans.

That included telling them that what they thought was only a bedtime story was actually real.

"Well, you're taking it better than others have," Sam said approvingly. He sent a sympathetic smile to her and then shot a look at his brother. He brought his elbow down slightly and shoved it into his brother. Sam smirked at the grunt Dean grunted.

"That's reassuring," Angelique muttered. She stood up, brushed her hands down her pants and asked, "Is there anything else you two need or can you get to work? I have to go record a song today or the record company will have my head."

Dean shot up instantly. "I'll go with you!" As he walked behind Angelique, he shot a smirk to Sam, who merely rolled his eyes.

As the two walked down into Angelique's basement, where she apparently had a recording studio built in, Dean attempted to make conversation.

"So, how long you been singing?" Dean asked.

"Since before I could walk," Angelique replied simply. She paid no heed to him following behind her, and even less attention to his attempts at conversation.

"That's amazing!" Dean exclaimed. "When'd you get your record deal?"

Angelique stopped on the stair she had just stepped on and turned to Dean. Her eyes took him in entirely before she finally asked, "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"What? I can't get to know who I'm supposed to be helping?"

"Not when my father called me and told me why you especially wanted to take this case," Angelique remarked. "Now, let's get one thing straight: you aren't getting into my pants. You will never get into my pants. Now, if that's all you really wanted, then be on your merry fucking way."

Dean gaped openly at her words. He couldn't believe she'd been like that.

"Okay, I won't try anything," Dean replied. _Yet_ he silently added. "Can I at least see the studio?"

Angelique nodded and led him the rest of the way down.

The room looked fairly simple. There was a medium-sized window that sat against a thing that looked almost like a control panel. On the other side was a microphone with various instruments in it.

Angelique stood there, waiting for a few minutes before asking, "Not what you expected?"

"Not really," Dean replied. His eyes kept taking in the room. "I thought it might have been a magical land filled with rock stars screwing a groupie for a song."

"This isn't Guns n' Roses," Angelique replied. "And before you ask, no I will not have sex with you so you can set a bunch of mics around to be recorded for a song. Again, not Guns n' Roses."

Dean cursed to himself.

Angelique left him standing on the one side while she opened a door to go to the other side of the recording studio with the mic.

"Hit the button there!" Angelique yelled. Dean hit it and let music start. Then, after the intro started, she started singing.

This Kitten Got Your Tong Tied In Knots I See

_Spit It Out Cuz I'm Dying For Company_

_I Notice That You Got It_

_You Notice That I Want It_

_You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby!_

_If You Want This Good Bitch_

_Sicker Than The Remix_

_Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight_

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More_

_Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before_

_C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor_

_DJ What You What You Waitin' For?_

* * *

><p>Sam sighed and walked up the stairs. He needed to speak with Bobby about this.<p> 


	4. Two souls collide

**A/N: **So sorry it took so long to update this! I got busy with school until a couple weeks ago :/ anywho... I'm thickening the plot now ;) In case you haven't seen before, there's pictures up on my profile so you can get a feel for who Kendall, Angelique, and Bradley look! Enjoy and please R/R!

* * *

><p>Dean walked behind Angelique. He couldn't help but take in the way she always smiled brightly at the staff that walked to and fro. When they made it to where the cameras were set, Dean finally decided to ask what they were doing back at the set from yesterday.<p>

"Why are we back here?" Dean asked.

Angelique laughed lightly and spun around. "You didn't think I was done after we left the set, did you?"

"Well, yeah," Dean said sheepishly.

"We still have some shots to shoot," Angelique explained. While she talked, her hands moved around. "Making a video isn't a quick process. At least, it isn't if you want a good video. If you're shooting a viral video then it's whatever can be done in the amount of time and film you have."

Dean nodded. Seconds later, he noticed Bradley walking angrily toward the two. He groaned.

"Really?" Bradley asked once he sidled up beside Angelique. "You're still trailing after her?"

"It's my job to trail after her," Dean replied. It was mostly true. After all, Bradley didn't need to know about how there was something supernatural after Angelique.

"I thought your job was to find out what the hell's going on around here?"

"My job is to protect Angelique from whatever the hell is going on around here and to find out what it is so it can be stopped," Dean replied. He stepped in close to Bradley. Dean's eyes blazed with eagerness that he was going to win against Bradley.

The two stared one another down, willing the other to just blink. Dean couldn't help but take in the almost yellow hue of Bradley's eyes. In fact, he almost thought he saw the hazel shift to a lighter color that looked almost yellow.

"You talk like it's not just some stalker after her," Bradley remarked.

"Well if it doesn't have the guts to even say hi to the girl, then it's not worth being thought of as a human," Dean said. He almost let out a sigh of relief. He'd almost gotten caught, after all. But he'd smoothed it over.

At least he hoped he had.

"Bradley, stop trying to scare off Angelique's bodyguard! It's not working."

Dean looked up to see Kendall standing behind Bradley. Her blonde locks fluttered with the light wind that blew, her hip was cocked to the side, and she wore a bored expression.

"He doesn't even look like a real bodyguard," Bradley said.

"Deal with it," Kendall said. "It's who she hired to look after her. Obviously, she thinks he can do the job."

Bradley scoffed. His eyes flashed over to Angelique, who had taken off to begin shooting the next scene. "His little partner would do a better job."

"What? Sammy?" Dean laughed. "The kid may be a giraffe but trust me, I've taken him down more times than I can count."

A silence fell over the three that were locked in a two-on-one battle.

Dean finally rolled his eyes and walked away from the two. He'd had enough of Bradley's disposition. He faintly noticed one of the two followed him. A look out of his peripheral showed that Kendall was following him.

"Hey," she said as she made her way up to him. "I'm sorry about Bradley. He's not exactly accepting of guys around Angelique. He even yells at the extras that just dance with her in the videos."

"Then the ones she rubs up against must get a mouthful," Dean muttered.

"Got that right," Kendall said. She laughed lightly under her breath. She continued walking beside him. The clicks from her heels met Dean's ears. He soon made it to where Sam stood.

* * *

><p>Dean stood beside Sam, blatantly ignoring his brother while he spoke with Kendall. Dean couldn't help but chuckle; couldn't his brother tell Kendall was flirting with him?<p>

Dean looked over at Angelique, who was basically having sex on screen while mouthing the words. Off to the side stood a glowering Bradley.

"Hey, Kendall," Dean said. "What do you know about Bradley?"

"Oh, not much," Kendall admitted. "He shows up one day and gets handed a meager job. He slowly works his way into Angelique's circle of friends and then the rest is history."

Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Bradley. He kept his eyes on Bradley, hoping to find something out-of-place with him. Instead, it seemed like Bradley just knew someone was keeping tabs on him. He kept still in his spot watching Angelique sing the chorus to the song she was making the video to.

"Truthfully, I get chills when I'm around him," Kendall admitted. "He kinda gets this feeling, or attitude would better describe it, around him when the others are around him. Kinda like he's trying to make Angelique territory and she's his or something."

Dean's eyes widened at that. He shot a look at Sam. Sam shot him back a look that agreed with what Dean had running through his head. They had a feeling they knew what was going on now.

Dean motioned inconspicuously for him to follow him. Sam nodded in return, just as secretively.

"Can I borrow Sam here for a second?" Dean asked. He smiled stiffly at Kendall when she nodded easily toward him. She turned away from Sam and Dean. She walked away toward where Angelique was. Dean waited a moment for Sam to follow, but noticed Sam was instead watching Kendall's backside. Dean groaned and practically pulled Sam against his will toward where they were going.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Dean cursed himself. He began pacing back and forth. "I should've noticed something off about that Bradley guy as soon as we had our first confrontation." Dean's hands flew over his locks in agitation.

"Want me to do some background checking?" Sam asked.

"It's not going to tell us if the guy is a freak who has fetishes with calling territory on things! Like a—a dog!"

"Newspaper clippings will tell us if this is the first time he's done something like this, or if death has followed him since before he came here," Sam offered.

Dean looked up. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that before. He looked at Sam and nodded. "You're right. Do that."


End file.
